A Very Collins Christmas
by CruorLuna
Summary: Step Up 2 ensemble fic, with some Chase/Andie, Moose/Sophie, and Blake/Chase brotherly fluff for good measure. Just a fairly pointless Christmassy oneshot, because it can be fun not to have a point sometimes! Merry Christmas!


**A/N: **A Step Up 2 Christmas oneshot, inspired by the song 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.' I was at a very formal Christmas party last year where someone sang this song and for some reason it made me picture a Collins Christmas party. It's an ensemble fic, with a little Chase/Andie and Moose/Sophie, and some Blake/Chase brotherly fluff thrown in for good measure. I just couldn't resist. Anyway, it's a little cheesy and has no real point, but I had fun writing a more relaxed Blake, and so I hope you enjoy reading it too!

* * *

"Morning, Sunshine!" Andie West grinned and turned to greet her boyfriend, Chase Collins, with a quick peck. Robert 'Moose' Alexander mimed gagging, and his girlfriend Sophie Ventura hit him lightly in the arm.

"Stop that," she ordered with a laugh. "I think they're sweet."

"Me too," Chase agreed, causing Andie and Moose to roll their eyes at one another.

"You almost missed homeroom," Andie told Chase as he slung an arm around her shoulder and the four of them made their way to their shared homeroom class together.

"Yeah but I was in the Director's office – I had an excuse," he pointed out.

"The Director is your brother," Moose complained.

"And yet he still gets into more trouble at this school than nearly anyone else," Sophie mused, shaking her head. "It's a skill, really."

"It's just something that comes naturally," Chase bragged jokingly.

"So what did Director Brother want this early in the morning?" queried Andie as Chase held the door open for her to lead the way into class.

"Oh, my parents told me last night that they're spending Christmas in Aruba this year," Chase explained as they all took their seats.

"What? You're so lucky," Andie moaned, dropping her bag onto the floor with a scowl.

"Oh no. Yours truly wasn't invited," he corrected her, rolling his eyes. "Apparently Mom and Dad need some 'quality time together.'"

"Gross," Moose muttered.

"Tell me about it," sighed Chase. "Anyway they want to pack me off to my grandparents' in Connecticut for the holidays. Blake called me in to ask if I'd rather spend them with him here instead."

"So you'll be around over the holidays?" Andie checked.

"I dunno – I still have to decide," he shrugged. "Spending time with Blake would be awesome, and I'd get to see you guys, but I'd have to go to the stupid Christmas party."

"What Christmas party?" she asked curiously.

"It's fabulous," Sophie gushed, beaming. "Every year the Board of Governors throws a huge party on Christmas Eve to raise money for charity – there's a five course meal and a champagne reception, and live music and dancing. Everyone always gets really dressed up and we raise a lot of money."

"It's so boring," Moose groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Wait, you go?" Andie scoffed.

"All parents of current students get invited," he explained. "Mine dragged me the past two years – it's the most mind-numbing event of the season."

"Not this year," smirked Chase. "Since my parents are out of town the Governors are deferring to Blake on all major decisions. He won't tell me what's in store, but he promised it's going to be a night to remember. Part of me thinks he said that just so I'd go, though."

"Well if that's true he must want you there pretty badly," reasoned Sophie wisely. "And if that's not true, then it really will be a good night. Not that I don't always find that."

"Yeah, and if it's Sophie's idea of a fun party, you know I'm gonna hate it," Andie quipped, earning herself a mock glare from the other girl.

"Well if I'm going, you're going," Chase warned her. "And hey, at least we don't have to pay two hundred bucks a head for the ticket like these schmucks."

"Two hundred bucks?" Andie repeated, gaping at him.

"Oh yeah."

"I think it's two fifty this year," Moose piped up. "They added an open bar."

"I bet Blake tells them who the under twenty ones are though," Chase sighed.

"I saw him giving you champagne last year," accused Sophie with a knowing smirk.

"One glass, and only to get a reaction out of my parents," he argued. "Besides, that was before he took the job as Director. He's not the same guy he used to be. He's forgotten how to have fun."

"Wow, this party keeps sounding better and better," deadpanned Andie.

"Andie, it'll be so much fun," Sophie promised with a grin. "I need to go shopping for something to wear – maybe we could go together?" Andie hesitated, but then she caught sight of the hopeful expressions on Moose and Chase's faces. She knew it would mean a lot to both of them if she and Sophie could become friends, and so she forced a smile.

"Sure," she managed.

"All right, great!" the other girl exclaimed. "How about after school?"

"Sounds good."

"You'll have fun," Chase said into Andie's ear as Sophie turned her attention onto their teacher. She nodded mutely, and he snorted. "Seriously, Soph's great. And nobody knows how to shop better than she does."

"You're right," Andie agreed with a small smile. "I just hope she's ready for me. I don't really do shopping."

"After today, you may change your mind." Andie widened her eyes as the bell rang for first period. All of a sudden she was a little afraid.

* * *

"I cannot believe you talked me into buying this," Andie hissed, tugging at her hemline in vain. Sophie merely laughed, grabbing her hand and holding it firmly away from the deep purple dress and shooting her a warning look.

"Andie, you look amazing," she insisted. "Chase and Moose will be here to pick us up any minute, and trust me, you do not want them to see you adjusting your underwear."

"Well if I don't adjust it every thirty seconds, everybody's going to **see** my underwear," retorted Andie, snatching her hand back and fidgeting once more. "Seriously, this thing is way too short for a fancy party!"

"It's practically knee-length!"

"Shouldn't it be, I don't know, a ball gown or something?"

"Andie, it's just a party," Sophie placated her, fluffing her hair in the mirror and smiling winningly at her own reflection. "Yes, my mom's wearing a long dress, but she doesn't have the ankles for that dress."

"Before I knew you, I swear, I didn't know you could have ankles for any type of dress," Andie muttered, shaking her head in despair. "And I won't be able to dance in these shoes. Don't you have anything lower?"

"Just my ballet pumps – and no, you cannot wear ballet pumps to dinner," Sophie warned, pre-empting Andie's next question.

"I'm not you, Sophie," Andie hissed. "I don't do skirts and heels and makeup! I feel like a clown or something!"

"Hey, I worked hard on your makeup," Sophie reminded her with a smirk. "You look fantastic, Andie. I've never understood why you don't use a little mousse in your hair from time to time. It looks so much more adult with a little volume."

"Yeah, and I'm definitely the kind of girl who cares about volume," Andie mocked.

"Well looking at the difference in you, maybe you should be," Sophie threw back unconcernedly. There was a knock at her bedroom door, and her mother stuck her head in, beaming at them.

"You girls look fabulous!" she exclaimed, casting her gaze over them quickly.

"Thanks Mom," Sophie grinned, adjusting her own fuchsia dress slightly.

"Thank you, Mrs Ventura," Andie mumbled.

"Chase and Robert are downstairs," she told them with a wink. "Better not keep them waiting!"

"We'll be right there, Mom," Sophie promised. "Are you and Daddy almost ready?"

"Your father's on a call with a client," Mrs Ventura explained. "We'll see you at the dinner."

"Ok."

"Have a good night, girls!" she called over her shoulder, breezing away at what Andie considered to be unnatural speed in her four inch heels. Sophie grabbed her clutch bag, topped up her lip gloss quickly, and folded her wrap around her expertly. Andie fumbled with her own purse, letting out a quiet string of invectives when it wouldn't close. Sophie rolled her eyes and took it in her hand, emptying the contents onto the bed.

"Well first of all, we need to get you a compact brush," she chastised, frowning. "And second of all, you won't need it tonight anyway – there's too much product in your hair. If you go near it with a brush, so help me …"

"All right, all right!" Andie exclaimed with a soft laugh, shoving Sophie's makeup, her keys and cell phone into the borrowed purse. "Hey, it closes!"

"Of course it does," Sophie shrugged as though it should have been obvious. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," sighed Andie resignedly.

"Good!" grinned the other girl, grabbing Andie's hand with her free one and tugging her into the hallway. She led the way to the top of the staircase and stopped, leaning on the railings and observing Chase and Moose, waiting at the front door in their tuxedos. Sophie smirked and cleared her throat, causing them both to look up. "Evening, boys," she called down to them with a grin.

"Hey, there you are!" Moose exclaimed. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," she retorted, leading the way confidently down the stairs, flushing as Moose's eyes practically popped out of his head. Andie followed more slowly, holding onto the railing for support and staring determinedly at her feet. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she chanced a glance upwards, and found Chase goggling at her. She blushed crimson and ducked her head again, only for him to turn her face upwards, smirking.

"Are those heels?" he demanded, looking smug. She smacked him in the chest and glowered at him as he chuckled.

"Can it, Boy Band," she warned him, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"You look good," was all he said with a grin, and she felt her frown melt away.

"Thanks," she acknowledged nervously.

"You look gorgeous, Soph," Moose told his girlfriend, gazing adoringly up at her, seeming unperturbed by the height difference her heels accorded them.

"You look very handsome too," Sophie giggled, straightening his bow tie and beaming.

"We'd better get going," Chase told them all, opening the door and helping Andie on with her – borrowed – wrap. "I told Blake I'd actually try to be on time since he is, you know, paying for our meals and putting a roof over my head for two weeks."

"Well I'd say your debt's more than repaid," quipped Andie, grinning and dodging his attempt to hit her arm.

* * *

"Would you look at this place?" Sophie sighed dreamily as they entered the rented ballroom. "It's like a winter wonderland … only with crab puffs."

"I have to say, big brother really pulled it out of the bag," Andie mused, glancing up at the ceiling in awe. Two dozen silver Christmas trees hung upside down from the roof, draped in fairy lights, while one standing right side up held fort at one end of the room. The dance floor was bordered by floor level lighting, and all along the walls were strung delicate glass ornaments which caught the light from the large chandelier and glinted like icicles. To top it all off, the wooden skirting board, window ledges and doorframes had all been dusted with fake snow, giving the whole place an ethereal and truly Christmassy feeling.

"I love the chairs," Moose commented, his hand brushing one as they passed a table. The only colour in the entire décor, the chairs' scarlet cushioning stood out brightly against the white cloths draped over every table.

"It looks so much better than last year," Sophie announced decisively. "It was a black and white ball, and everything was done in glass and steel. Very modern, very 'now,' and so not festive. This just feels like Christmas."

"It is Christmas," Chase pointed out with a smirk.

"Director Brother does think highly of himself, doesn't he?" Andie asked, snorting as she pointed to the head table. One chair stood taller than the rest, in emerald green cushioning with lights adorning the back of it. "He has a throne?"

"Oh, that's not for me," Blake's voice came from behind her, and Andie winced as they all turned to greet him. He was smirking uncharacteristically, dressed in a black tux with a Santa hat on his head.

"Hey, Director Collins," Andie smiled, groaning internally. "Nice party."

"Well thank you, Andie," he replied dryly. "Chase, when you said you'd be on time …"

"Had to stop for gas," Chase cut him off unconcernedly. "What's with the hat?"

"What? It's Christmas!" Blake shrugged, before grinning and producing another hat from inside his breast pocket. "And in true Collins tradition, we are going to make complete fools of ourselves at this party, little brother."

"I am not wearing that."

"Oh, I think you are."

"Blake …"

"Put the hat on, or I start showing baby pictures," Blake told him in an undertone, grinning triumphantly when Chase snatched the hat and tugged it onto his head, scowling.

"You know, I thought with Mom and Dad gone I'd be spared embarrassment this year," he complained, elbowing Andie and Moose on either side of him to shut them up, as both of them were trying and failing to stifle their laughter.

"Well that would be no fun," Blake pointed out with a serious expression. "Just be thankful I've decided against getting drunk and telling the twelfth birthday story, like Mother did last year."

"What's the twelfth birthday story?" Andie couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing!" Chase replied a little too quickly, tugging at his bow tie nervously.

"I'll tell you later," Sophie promised Andie, giggling at the look of fear on Chase's face.

"Lighten up, Chase," Moose advised. "It's Christmas!"

"Exactly," Blake agreed, stopping a passing waiter and passing out glasses of champagne, much to the others' amazement. "Stop worrying, have **one** drink, and ask Andie to dance, all right? Cheers."

"Cheers," they all echoed, taking small sips as though afraid he was suddenly going to yell at them all for underage drinking.

"Blake, are you feeling ok?" Chase demanded, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"It's the holidays, I'm at a party with all of my friends, I have my little brother with me, and my parents are nowhere to be seen. I'm feeling wonderful," Blake assured him.

"Which is always nice to hear, but I don't see anything that makes this party any different to last year's," Chase challenged him.

"Other than the vastly improved décor," Sophie reminded him.

"I'm glad to hear you like it, Sophie," Blake nodded. "And the night is young. I promise there will be enough surprises to keep even you guessing, Chase. Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised that charming lady in the blue dress a dance." He tipped them a wink and crossed the room to where an elderly woman was standing talking to a group of other students whose parents had made them come. Chase snorted as his brother led the woman onto the dance floor, finishing his champagne in one gulp.

"Who's that?" Andie asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"She was one of the instructors at MSA when Blake was a student," Chase explained, leading the way to an empty table. "Mrs Wilkinson, I think her name is. Blake always said she was his favourite teacher."

"That's sweet," Sophie commented, beaming up at Moose as he held her chair out for her.

"I've never seen Director Collins act like that," he commented, taking his own seat. "I mean, he's always so … strict. He seems to be having fun. It's weird."

"Blake used to be a lot of fun," Chase defended his brother. "We used to get each other through all these parties by making fun of them. Even after he went to London he was still more fun than he has been recently. I guess doing Dad's old job is a lot more stressful than he expected it to be."

"Well he looks like he's having a great time tonight," mused Andie, watching as Blake tangoed with his old teacher, both of them laughing as they cut through the other dancers.

"And this is amazing champagne," Sophie smirked, taking another sip from her glass.

"Here, you can have mine," Andie offered. "Not that I don't appreciate the thought," she hastened to reassure Chase, "but I'm not really a champagne girl."

"Mm, thanks, Andie!" squealed Sophie, finishing her own glass and starting on the next.

"Here, Chase, take this," Moose hissed, sliding his own across the table quickly. "My parents are looking over here."

"Man, Sarah would freak out if she could see me here," Andie snorted, shaking her head. "I think she almost had a heart attack when she saw that I was bringing a dress over to Sophie's to get ready."

"Aww, our little Andie's all grown up!" teased Chase, and she rolled her eyes.

"Very funny," she replied in a bored tone.

"Hello, kids!" Mr and Mrs Ventura appeared suddenly behind Sophie, who promptly choked on her sip of champagne and had to be rammed on the back by Moose.

"Mom," she managed, still coughing slightly. "Hi!"

"Sophie, how many glasses have you had?" her father asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Just one, Daddy," she told him, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Well no more, all right?"

"Yes Daddy," she simpered.

"Are you all having a nice time?" Mrs Ventura asked, smiling around at the others. "Chase, your brother has done a wonderful job with the party. We were all a little concerned about how things would go without your mother to oversee the event, but he's really pulled it together beautifully."

"He'll be so pleased to hear you approve, Mrs Ventura," Chase told her with a fake smile.

"Oh, honey, there's Sandra Jones," Mr Ventura pointed out to his wife. "Come on, we'd better say hello."

"All right," she agreed. "Have a nice night, kids!"

"Bye Mrs Ventura; Mr Ventura!" Moose called, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Bye Mom; see you later Daddy," Sophie smiled.

"'See you later Daddy!'" Chase mimicked, pitching his voice ridiculously high. She scowled at him as she took another sip of Andie's champagne and sniffed haughtily.

"I'm choosing to ignore you, Chase," she informed him tartly, and he snorted.

"However will I cope?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you could all take your seats?" Blake's voice rang out over the ballroom. He stood at the head table, at the chair to the right of what Andie had termed a 'throne,' with a microphone in hand. "Dinner will be served shortly, but before that I'd just like to say a few words to all of you."

"Come on, we'd better get over there," Chase told Andie, taking her hand.

"Wait, we're sitting up there?" she hissed, her cheeks flushing.

"Well yeah – I am a Collins, don't you know?" he grinned.

"We're with my parents," Moose told Sophie, nodding to his mother to indicate he had understood her gesturing. "We'll see you guys after the meal?"

"Sure," Chase nodded, tugging Andie to her feet. "Come **on**," he told her, pulling her along beside him towards the head table. "It won't look good for Blake if the two seats next to him are lying empty."

"You should have warned me," she criticised him angrily.

"I assumed you knew!"

"Well I didn't!"

"Well you do now," he muttered, pulling her chair out for her and smiling at Blake to reassure him, as the older Collins had raised his eyebrows at them in question. "I'll be sitting in between you two the whole time. Would you stop worrying?"

"I'll get you for this, Boy Band," Andie assured him under her breath, mustering all her energy and pouring it into a fake smile aimed at the important people she didn't know seated around her.

"All right, thank you!" Blake called out, gaining the attention of the room once more. "Firstly I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight. With your help, we've raised over ten thousand dollars for the Children's Leukaemia Foundation!" There was a loud round of applause at that, which Chase led enthusiastically. "Yes, well done, everybody," nodded Blake approvingly. "It's truly a fantastic sum, which is going to help a lot of people. I'm always proud to see you all emptying your pockets for a worthy cause, especially at this expensive time of year. As you know, my father would normally be the one giving this little speech. I've been told he and I are more similar than I'd like to admit, but I promise to spare you the anecdotes about Chase's first Christmas." Everyone laughed at that, and Chase got to his feet, grabbing the microphone.

"For the record, that story isn't funny even to those of us who were there," he announced, and Blake snorted, shoving him away and stealing the microphone back.

"Actually it's **very** funny to those of us who were there and remember it," he corrected, to general hilarity. "Erm, where was I …? Ah, yes: as I was saying, my parents are unable to be here this year, but I'm glad so many of you turned up even knowing that I was put in charge. Astounded, certainly, but very glad. Christmas is a time to be with friends and family, and although our parents aren't here, my brother and I are honoured to call all of you friends, and spend tonight with you. And since we've had a little more free reign this year, I thought that in true Collins fashion, we might try something a little … unexpected."

"I had nothing to do with it!" Chase called out.

"Not that he'll admit to, anyway," Blake came back with instantly. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I can persuade you all to join me in welcoming Sophie Ventura to the stage?" He set down the microphone and began applauding, followed quickly by everyone else. Andie leaned close to Chase as they watched Sophie make her way to the edge of the dance floor, where a makeshift stage had been set up with microphone et al.

"What's she doing?" she muttered.

"No idea," Chase whispered, looking bemused. "She didn't say anything to you?"

"Nothing …"

"Thank you, Director Collins," Sophie spoke into the microphone with a brilliant smile. "And I think everyone here will join me in thanking you for all the hard work you put into making tonight the wonderful evening it is." Chase wolf-whistled and Moose echoed him quickly, and Blake cuffed his brother around the ear laughingly as everyone applauded him. "Director Collins has asked me to put on a little show for you all," Sophie added as the clapping died down. "So if nobody objects, I'd like to take this opportunity to wish you all a merry little Christmas." The live band struck up a familiar tune then, and Sophie smiled over at Moose as she opened the well known song with a beautiful note.

"I didn't know she could sing like that," Andie noted quietly.

"Yeah, she's great," Chase agreed, before wincing. "I mean, she's a great singer."

"Nicely covered up, Boy Band," she murmured with a smirk.

"Hey," Blake whispered, leaning closer to them and jerking his head towards the doors. "Keep an eye in that direction." Chase raised his eyebrows in question but did as he was asked, watching the doors from the corner of his eye for the duration of the song. As Sophie finished the final line, the doors opened silently and a figure stepped through them, causing Chase's eyes to pop out of his head. Sophie grinned, lifting the microphone from its stand and speaking over the loud applause, gesturing to the doorway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a very happy Christmas!" she called into it. Everybody turned and let out squeals of delight, and surprised laughter rang out through the ballroom as the man dressed as Santa Claus entered the room flanked by two elves, each of them hauling a large bulging sack. Moose got to his feet and began clapping loudly, and Chase and Andie quickly joined in, leading the rest of the assembled party in applause as 'Santa' made his way to Sophie's side, where he handed her a small wrapped box and gave her a peck on the cheek, winking at her. She grinned and reclaimed her seat, shaking off Moose as he sat back down alongside her and began peppering her with questions.

"Merry Christmas to you all!" called the Santa figure, laughing into the microphone as some people called the same back to him. "I'm here because Director Collins thinks – and I agree – that MSA ought to show its appreciation to all those who have made tonight possible! You'll find a little something for everyone in this pile here." He gestured to the elves, who emptied all three sacks onto the floor at the base of the large tree. "Now I don't have a way with words like Blake does, so I'll just thank you all very much for your continued generosity, and wish a merry Christmas to all – and to all a good night!" Blake led the applause this time, crossing the room and shaking the man's hand and leading him back to the head table, where he sat down on the 'throne' with a grin. Just as he sat, dozens of waiters appeared from the different entrances and began laying out appetizers, bringing a halt to the conversation that had broken out.

"All right, I admit it – I didn't see that coming," Chase confessed to Blake with a grin. His older brother smirked and toasted him with his glass.

"Then my night has been a success," he announced.

"Don't get me wrong, Director Collins, I think it was great," Andie told him. "But … what was the point?"

"The point, Andie, was to remind people that Christmas is a time for fun," Blake shrugged.

"And to make sure they know we appreciate their support and donations," added 'Santa,' removing his hat and fake beard to reveal his face.

"Mr Thomas?" Chase asked, wide-eyed. The head of the Board of Governors chuckled merrily at Chase's reaction, leaning around Blake to clap him on the shoulder.

"You thought I was as dull and strict as your dad thinks I am, did you, son?" he asked, a knowing glint in his eye.

"No, sir," Chase replied hurriedly. "I just … I didn't expect …"

"Oh, your father's too set in his ways – always has been!" Mr Thomas scoffed. "He expects the Board to be a lot of stodgy old men who sit around and smoke cigars and drink scotch – and we are," he hastened to add with a grin. "But that doesn't mean we don't enjoy a good time as well! I have five grandkids – I love playing Santa for them! It's been a real treat planning this party with Blake: a real treat."

"Well it's been a lot of fun for me too, Robert," Blake assured the older man, nodding his thanks to their waitress as she set down their plates in front of them. "I'm not quite sure what my parents will make of it all, but it'll be a little late for them to change it."

"He's a sly one, your brother," one of the women at the table told Chase with a wink.

"Runs in the family," Chase smirked.

"Well the Collins family has always been able to provide the best for MSA," Robert proclaimed with a brisk nod. "Having the next generation at the helm is exactly what we all needed. One day it'll be your turn, Chase."

"Oh, I don't know …"

"He'd be a natural," Blake told them all with a sideways smile at his younger brother, who blinked in surprise. "Although he'd probably hire that one –" he jerked his head towards Andie with a laugh "- and nothing would ever get done."

"Gee, Blake, I didn't know you cared," Andie deadpanned, and he snorted appreciatively. He lifted his glass once more and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he announced to the table. "To friends and family at Christmas. May we always have each other, and let the future develop as it may."

"Hear, hear!" Robert agreed heartily.

"Hear, hear," the others echoed, Andie included, as they all clinked their glasses and took drinks in celebration. Chase clapped his brother on the shoulder, leaning towards him and clinking his glass quietly.

"Merry Christmas, bro," he said into Blake's ear, grinning. His older brother returned his smile with a nod, wrapping an arm around Chase's shoulder and giving him a very brief squeeze.

"Merry Christmas, Chase."

* * *

**A/N:** I know, super random and really pointless, but it was nagging at me to be written, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway – I certainly enjoyed writing it!  
Merry Christmas!  
Alison


End file.
